girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-04-22 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- via the sneaky gate. [[User:Argadi|Argadi] (talk) 01:13, April 22, 2019 (UTC)] :-- [[User:WilliamAnsley|William Ansley] (talk) 02:55, April 22, 2019 (UTC)] You know, when the last panel Friday showed him with six arms, I thought that was just meant to show the motion of his (normal two) arms. But he still has six arms in panel 2 today, although fewer are visible later. And no legs. Does he aspire to insecthood, or what? ➤ : I don't think he has had enough time to consciously decide on his god form. The arms may have come from wanting to zap lots of people at once. Argadi (talk) 10:44, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Argadi wins, it's Dr. Dim (I keep wanting to type "Doom") who takes him down -- supposing that blast does the job. Are we to believe that he threw that gun together between Wednesday and today? ➤ : I'd be pretty surprised if he was dead after all that build up. I was figuring this was going to need them to work together for someone who's at Albia's level. If Dim threw that gun together that fast, that's pretty impressive. But he's also in the secret lair of a bunch of sparks (most of which just got blown up) so odds are there was a spare one lying around. Solomon's Key (talk) 05:06, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think Snacky's fried yet either. However, we saw when Lucrezia took down the queens that being an 2-degree spark doesn't make you invulnerable to technology wielded by a 1-degree spark. Plotwise, I think they're both eventually toast, simply because having a fully functional Vapnoople divides Krosp's loyalties too much to keep him in the series, and because having an ultra-powerful Snacky around doesn't take us anywhere useful. The people who wanted Skifandrian objects? They're useful as a link to the next chapter. Snacky? He's just fleshing out the possibilities of Sparkdom for Agatha's education. And since we haven't seen a picture of her in the future with icons haloing her head, I suspect that 2-degree sparkdom has some massive drawbacks that we'll find out about sooner or later. Albia's regrets about sharing how she ascended suggest that this normally doesn't end well, despite her longevity. ::: I've been wondering about Lucrezia's degree. Clearly she's not a god, but in her (physiologically) later days, at least, she seems to be something more than just a spark. There seems to be a sort of 1.5-level category, in which I'd put the Storm King (the real one), Voltaire, and van Rijn as well as maybe Lucrezia. And maybe Agatha, too; not everyone gets to have glimpses into infinity. Oh, and about Dim's future, I'm envisioning Krosp winning him over to the side of good, but maybe I'm just being Pollyannaish. Bkharvey (talk) 03:26, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::I'm confused about the Storm King comment. My interpretation of events is that the original Storm King was not a Spark at all, but rather a non-Spark warrior king that rose to power through an alliance with a few powerful Sparks (like van Rijn) and legions of non-Sparks. It was only after the Mongfish family that the family was especially Sparky. Quantheory (talk) 03:55, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::Oh, because in the big fight in Paris, he seemed to have magic (i.e., sparky) powers. Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Ah. My view on that is that his connection to his mace and sword came from Van Rijn, who forged them (though maybe the mace came partly from Albia)? His other powers came from the Heterodyne, who he turned to after Euphryosynia disappeared in Van Rijn's lab (prompting him to turn away from Van Rijn). The details of his story are ambiguous, but his powers seem to come from his weapons, and from the fact that he is a construct, or has been ever since he started trusting a Heterodyne more than Van Rijn. The way that he talks about "sorcery" seems pretty strange and antagonistic. I think he distrusts Sparks, so probably isn't one himself. Quantheory (talk) 06:09, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't think Sparkdom runs on a linear scale. It seems to be more of a diversity cloud in many dimensions. There do seem to be two quantum spark levels, first breakthrough and second, but if you look, the sparks who've gone to the second level have halos of icons that (unfortunately?) resemble the old cartoon symbols for head trauma, as well as gaining some ability to shapeshift and teleport, presumably as a consequence of rewriting themselves into a higher dimension or some such handwaving. If you look at sequence of Lucrezia killing the queens, she doesn't have the 2o halo, nor do all the queens. Lucrezia's at first breakthrough. There are other ways of being an extremely powerful spark: we have evidence of sparks like the Master of Paris cyborging themselves to run a whole city's worth of computers, other sparks (Van Rijn, Lucrezia) mucking with spacetime and alternate worlds but not trying to go for the second breakthrough, and Lucrezia and the Baron messing around with personality transference and personality control. Bottom line is that I wouldn't bother ranking sparks solely on how many breakthroughs they've made, and I especially wouldn't do fractional breakthroughs. Albia's impressive, but she's also a singleton who has decided that sharing her breakthrough is generally a bad idea, even though she lost her fellow 2o queens and still apparently mourns that loss. Lucrezia's actually more impressive in more dimensions, but she hasn't made the second breakthrough, and that may be deliberate. After all, could she copy 2o brain into an ordinary 1o spark, like Agatha? heteromeles I hope Dr. Dim (it feels less disrespectful to call him that, now that he isn't dim) doesn't turn out to be a cartoon villain. Poor Agatha has enough problems. Maybe Krosp can influence him toward the good. And speaking of Krosp, his idea of putting Dim to work on Agatha's Tweedle problem may pay off now. ➤ Technically, Rakethorn isn't a minion, except in the sense that everyone in England is Albia's minion. He's a spark, with a respected job on Her Majesty's Secret Service or whatever they call it. Tarvek, too, was a candidate for killing, but I hope and trust that didn't happen. ➤ : Yes. Snacky is just being arrogant and dismissive. (Which is a weakness.) Argadi (talk) 10:44, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Snacky still cares what Albia thinks of him. So that suggests that he isn't about to challenge her to a duel. I wonder what his plans are -- is there some other part of the world that he thinks needs a god? Maybe Europa? Or the part of it the Baron ruled? Or just Mechanicsburg? His tone is surprisingly reasonable, not so Snidely Whiplash as before. I wonder if he, Albia, and Team Agatha will in fact find a modus vivendi? (Supposing that zap didn't kill him.) ➤ :Or he's just running the "bully, BS, and settle" modus operandi that certain other orange-haired men have been noted for, except his version seems to be massacre, BS, and settle. Snacky's behavior is totally inconsistent, with setting a minion to kill Tarvek but acting all polite towards Agatha and "her minions," even the ones who aren't minions, as noted. My guess is that Snacky's afraid that Agatha can disrupt his power, and is trying to get her to back away from the equipment before she takes him down because he's scary. We'll see if getting rayed makes his charm go away again. heteromeles And finally, secret sources of power never stay secret for long. When Snacky shows himself outside the Society dome, everyone and his brother will be working on duplicating his work. Sooner or later someone will succeed -- perhaps one of the grey hoods who ran away. Bkharvey (talk) 04:00, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Did I miss something, or did Vapnoople assemble a death ray (or upgrade Tarvek's) in 30 seconds flat? The Purple Continuity Monster rebooted him after Snacky started his ascension, so he came to and came up with that green blaster in about five panels of dialog. I'm most impressed. heteromeles Re: Vapnoople's death ray. It's possible that it was part of the Gray Hoods' equipment and he just swiped it. And I'll be very surprised if that killed uber-Snacky. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:07, April 22, 2019 (UTC) : Did it do anything other than annoy him? Because if that's all it did, he'll zap Dim back, fatally. (Purple seems to think it was a bad idea...) Bkharvey (talk) 06:56, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :: It annoyed him, and also gave others time to act. But I agree, Dr Dim is in grave danger. Hopefully every other Spark on the A Team will immediately jump in and help. (Really help, not like Spark interventions.) Argadi (talk) 10:44, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Dr Dim is a great danger. He's a powerful Spark, fully in the Madness Place. I thought we discussed that. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:04, April 22, 2019 (UTC) An oddity about Vapnoople in that last panel: he's still got his lobotomy scars and is wearing the clothes he was wearing before. This suggests that Purple healed him, instead of doing some temporal rewind to bring back the person he was before he was lobotomized. Another oddity is that Snacky refers to Agatha's "minions" as "minions" with no modifier. Does he think he owns them now, whoever they actually work for? He's showed no qualms about sacrificing his own minions. A third oddity, is that killing Agatha would make a bad first impression. That doesn't mean she's out of danger. heteromeles : I was thinking Purple rewound just his brain. As for "minions," I think it's consistently used only for non-sparks. The grey hoods were Snacky's dupes, but never his minions. (For us it has a pejorative connotation, but I don't know if that's true in GG-world. Consider Smokes; he's a minion but he ran the place. Like von Mekkhan, Agatha's minion, who still gets to command clanks in Mechanicsburg.) I don't think "you are minions" at all suggests "you are my minions." Bkharvey (talk) 03:26, April 23, 2019 (UTC) So, a while back, we were wondering whether Snacky was Eyeball, and the general opinion seemed to be no. If we were right, does that mean there is still a different "great work" that Snacky hijacked for his godhood project? Bkharvey (talk) 03:55, April 23, 2019 (UTC) : There's still the whole "England sinking into the ocean" thing to be fixed. You know Agatha's going to get around to that at some point before she leaves. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:01, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Somehow I didn't get the impression that raising England to the surface was what Eyeball wanted to do. That wouldn't have to be a secret! :-) (But yes, Agatha will get around to it, I agree.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:53, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: I was thinking the opposite, he wants England to keep sinking. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 04:29, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Nobody down there is paying any attention to Purple or to Red. I think one of them is going to take a hand in this situation soon. Bkharvey (talk) 10:39, April 23, 2019 (UTC) "It's not magic," says Klaus, and yet Snacky hasn't had time to invent some technology to let him point to people and kill them. Seems pretty magic-like to me. That is, regular sparks have to work to engineer their powers, but the divines don't seem to have to do that. Bkharvey (talk) 05:30, April 24, 2019 (UTC)